doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hidetoshi Dekisugi
Hidetoshi Dekisugi ( ), or Ace Goody in the English dub, (born April 15th) is one of Nobita's classmates and a rival for Shizuka's affection. His intelligence always gets him perfect scores on his tests, and he easily aces any sports he played. Although his favorites are astronomy and philosophy, he excels at any subject. Thus, it's not rare for him to receive calls from his friends, asking for guidance or tips. Dekisugi is highly esteemed by the people around him. His good behavior and academic + athletic excellence, earns him the title of "honor student" from the teachers. A wide range of skills plus his good looks have charmed a lot of girls in his class, and one of them is Shizuka. This seemingly "perfect" image of a prince makes him to be the subject of envy of his classmates, especially Nobita. His name literally means "brilliant over-achiever", and his last name is a pun on dekisugiru, which means "over achieving". This stimulates Nobita to concoct bizarre schemes, with the help of Doraemon's gadgets, to keep them apart. In the future; he becomes an astronaut, gets married, and has a son named Hideo. Appearance Dekisugi's Appearance is almost unchanged every anime and manga adaption exception in his hairstyle. Relationships Shizuka Minamoto Both of them are close friends. Dekisugi often spends time with her, mostly for homework or casual activities (e.g. reading, playing board games, telling jokes, outdoor painting, hanging out, etc). He also cooks with her in the kitchen sometimes. Nobita Nobi Nobita is the polar opposite, or antithesis, of Dekisugi. He's often found to be jealous of Dekisugi because of his relationship with Shizuka Minamoto and surpasses him in every aspect. It's not rare for Nobita to damage his stationery, bothering him with menial tasks, or interfering his conversations with Shizuka. Occasionally, Nobita would abuse Doraemon's gadgets to try and defeat Dekisugi but usually fails. For example, Nobita used the Fear-Creation Machine to make Dekisugi look bad, but ends up making him look even better than ever before, including getting 100 on his test that he is unable to complete due to fear. Despite this fact, Dekisugi still considers him a friend; even going as far as secretly baking a cake for Nobita's birthday. He even once stood up for Nobita when Gian and Suneo bullied Nobita for always failing in class and getting 0's on all of his tests. He is basically the only other boy in Nobita's class to genuinely express compassion for Nobita. Gariben In It's Solved! The Dekisugi Case, Gariben started giving Dekisugi a hard time by pulling prank calls at midnight in order for him to get low test scores. However, Doraemon and Nobita used the Object Electrical Transmission Adapter to capture the mysterious suspect. Gariben admits that he hated being the second best student in the class and tried to ruin Dekisugi's reputation. But due to Dekisugi's forgiving nature, Dekisugi is willing to help Gariben study so that he can be as good as him. Skills and Talents Dekisugi was remarkably intelligent; proven by scoring 100% on every exam, which enables him to finish his homework without any obstacle. He is deemed to be very athletic; as he showed prowess in Baseball (batting), Soccer (dribbling), and Tracks (agility and endurance). Artistic talents also seem to be one of his forte, especially realism. He once was able to depict the scene of a lake and portrait of Shizuka perfectly, which were highly praised by his peers. He also seems to be good at cooking. He is an all-rounder for a boy of his age; for being adept at doing chores like crafting and cooking. He also possesses several unique skills such as sleight of hand and magic tricks. Personality Despite his vast skills and talents; he shows modesty and gentleman-like behavior to his friends and never shows off. Dekisugi is also an incredibly intelligent and responsible child who always finds time do revision and chores all the time. He has a lot of common sense and is very coordinated. He also seems to always encourage other people to do their best and never speak ill of them. Dekisugi has shown a tendency to think through reasoning and rationality. In short; he didn't believe in superstitions and regards them to be "scientifically explainable". He also doesn't seem to be mesmerized (much) by Doraemon's gadgets, but still intrigued by their whimsicality. Trivia *Dekisugi never appeared in the 1973 anime. This was possibly because the Fujiko duo was still working on the manga at that time and Dekisugi wasn't added until later in the manga. **His Debut Appearance at 1979 anime was April 1980. *Dekisugi is only one among his friends to be addressed by his surname rather than given name, in opposition to the others. *In the manga version of Tax Bird, Dekisugi's given name was Taro prior to being known as Hidetoshi. *In the American English dub of the anime, Dekisugi's name is changed to Ace Goody, his first name means a skilled person (similar to his Japanese name) and goody means a good or favoured person. *Dekisugi shares the same shape of facial features, including irises, nose, and lips, with Shizuka or her friend. Because of this physical trait, Dekisugi is considered the most handsome boy in class. *While Nobita is constantly requested and/or ordered to do impossible tasks he doesn't want to as well as being picked on his entire life, Dekisugi is the only one that nobody ever bullies (apart from Nobita himself on occassion), even Gian never once hit him nor Suneo disrespects him. **However, when Gian asked Dekisugi to play baseball with him and his team, Dekisugi is eager enough to want to play. Due to his great athletic skills, he is praised by The Giants. *Though majority of his classmates are "invited" to participate in many of Gian's concerts, Dekisugi is rarely "invited", with the exception of Gian's Dinner Show. *In the mirror world, Dekisugi's counterpart is unintelligent and scores zeros on his tests. "She" is also repeatedly bullied by Gian and Suneo. *In the earlier Malay adaptation for the manga, Dekisugi's name was 'Sumuzan', 'Chong Meng' and the infamously misspelled 'Tekisugi'. *In the Spanish dub, Dekisugi's name was changed to Dekigusu to ease its pronunciation, while in the Latin America dub, it remained as Dekisugi. * In the original draft of "Doraemon: Nobita's Dinosaur", Dekisugi was considered to be added to the team as the sixth member. However, the writers feared that his intellect may overshadowed the role and ability of other characters and thus he was cut from the script. Names in different languages Navigation ko:박영민 es:Hidetoshi Dekisugi it:Hidetoshi Dekisugi ja:出木杉くん pt:Eisai Dekisugi vi:Hidetoshi Dekisugi zh:出木杉英才 tl:Dekisugi th:เดคิสุงิ ฮิเดโทชิ Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Good Characters Category:Short movie Characters Category:Humanoid Characters Category:Dekisugi Family Category:Male Characters Category:Supporting Characters